Toko Week
by TezTra
Summary: A great start to the Summer for all you Toko fans! Day 1 - Gambling, Day 2 - Beach, Day 3 - Hair Piece, Day 4 - Boat, Day 5 - Darkness, Day 6 - Heat, Day 7 - Scars.
1. Gambling

**Hiya! TezTra here!**

**Ah, nothing better than waking up to a week full of Toko! I know it's meant to 'kick off summer', but where I live, winter's at the door :)**

**So anyway, my first time ever writing for Toko Week, and I'd like to thank **_**Life is Like a Novel**_** for helping me. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Avatar :)**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Gambling

* * *

Zuko's sharp eyes darted around his surroundings, the street. Shaking his head he moved on and walked along the next road, glancing at the stone buildings with green tiled roofs on each side of him. Again, he searched through the small crowds of the endless lane, hoping to find someone. The scarred young man listened to the soft scrape of his leather shoes against the flat paved surface of the stone ground as he continued, before he finally gave up and dumped himself unceremoniously on the sidewalk, catching the attention of some passing strangers as he did. Sighing as he ran his fingers through his hair, he cursed the blind Earthbender for being so difficult to find.

How was it that he went to the trouble travelling all the way from the Fire Nation to the Earth Kingdom just to visit Toph at her parents' estate in Gaoling, only to find out she had stormed out on her parents after another fight with them? Her parents had told him everything, about how wealthy and handsome Lord Kai of a neighbouring town proposed to the sixteen-year-old, and how they were so thrilled they had practically accepted for their daughter. How she had almost tore down the whole manor in anger and disappeared, riding off on an earth wave. Zuko should have known. He had advised Lao and Poppy Bei Fong not to send out a large search party, as he knew it would upset the blind girl even more, and offered to go and find their beloved daughter himself. Of course, Lord Kai had made an oath he would find Toph first, and win her heart then and there. Now the chase was on.

Zuko's mind drifted slowly back into the present. The mere thought of the arrogant Lord Kai having the nerve to propose to the greatest Earthbender in the world made the Firebender want to laugh, and label the younger man unworthy of such a powerful bender. At this, Zuko smirked and got back onto his feet, finding the drive again to search for Toph. He knew he needed to hurry, as Lord Kai had mentioned he would send out his personal guards to strip down Goaling and find the girl he intended to marry. Why he wanted to find Toph first so eagerly, he did not know. Maybe it was because he knew she would prefer to see him, than the one who caused this mess.

The nineteen-year-old came to another street, and started his search afresh. When he reached the end of the path, he heard the loud shout of a familiar rough voice, and made his way to the lone building at the road's end with a hope of finally seeing the Earthbender after a year since the last time they talked face to face.

It was a bar, he realised, as he stood outside the place and watched a man and a woman exit the building, leaving bright light to flood out of the pub before the door closed again and all sounds of cheering and music were muffled. The merry atmosphere beckoned to Zuko. When he entered the bar, it was only after a group of people parted that he saw a yelling Toph just at the back of the bar, where the barkeeper was cleaning the dirty mugs.

"Yeah! That's right! That'd be forty copper pieces," said Toph.

The man sitting on the stool beside the teenager mumbled before he revealed a bag of money from the folds of his vest, and handed it to the short girl. Toph smirked and turned around to face the bench she sat at, emptying the bag to count her winnings. The man left her to herself, and made his way towards then past Zuko, where he ducked out of the bar, cursing the girl as he did. Zuko shook his head before he approached the blind girl, catching her ordering a drink.

"I'll have the same too please," he said, sliding into the stool where Toph's victim had sat earlier.

The barkeeper looked up and nodded, before he left to get his customers two more drinks. Toph, at this, stopped counting her coins and her head jerked up. Shock was written all over her expression, as she turned to face the man beside her, before she replaced it with surprise.

"Oh wow. The Fire Lord himself chooses to come and mingle with us tonight and at a bar too! To what do I owe you this pleasure, Sparky?" Toph greeted, punching her friend on the arm and smiling as she leaned in for a hug.

Zuko shifted his position so he could embrace the Earthbender. When the two pulled back, with Zuko rubbing his now bruising arm, they both laughed. "Just came by to visit an old friend. Mind directing me to the Bei Fongs' estate?"

Toph frowned. "Ha, nice try. So you know?"

"Yeah, how can I not? Your parents were practically begging me to go and find you."

"That's them all right."

"Come on, Toph. Come back and we can talk about this."

"If there's one thing Toph Bei Fong cannot do, that's talk openly to her parents, one on one."

Zuko sighed. "Was it _that_ bad?"

Toph shrugged passively. "So how are you and Mai?"

"Um... not too good actually. We broke up."

"Oh," was all Toph could say. "Sorry."

The barkeeper returned, breaking up the awkwardness just in time, setting down two large glasses of liquor mixed with fruits to spice it up. He left them without a word as another order was thrown at him. Toph turned to take a swig from her glass. She downed the drink within a few gulps, and banged the mug on the bench when she finished. She smacked her lips and started to pick at the fruit leftover in her glass. "Phew, this one's pretty strong."

Zuko offered a stern glance at his friend's words, despite knowing his stares rendered useless against Toph's sightless eyes. "Should you be drinking –?"

"Hey! You!" Toph shouted as she ignored Zuko, addressing a stranger walking past.

The older man approached the girl. "Yes, miss?"

"Wanna play a game?"

"What kind of game, miss?"

"Oh, you know," Toph leaned backward, resting her elbows on the bench behind her. "It involves gambling. You up for it?"

The man smiled, taking a seat on her other side. "I'm game if you are, miss. How much and what on?"

Zuko's brows knotted together even more. He was about to speak out against Toph, but stopped himself, deciding he wanted to see what Toph had planned in mind. He took a sip out of his drink, and almost choked. Toph was right, this drink was really strong. The scarred man coughed several times, before he took another sip, but this time slower. He listened on as Toph and the stranger as they lay bets on many different things. Toph only lost once, and finally, after their umpteenth bet, the man surrendered the rest of his money and left Toph to find more people to gamble with, evidently in hopes of winning some money back.

As time passed them, Toph continued to challenge some men, always ending up the superior. On one occasion, she even had an arm wrestle with Zuko, and ended up losing a quarter of her winnings. The two were now in a fit of laughter as they choked on their fifth round of drinks, reminding themselves of the 'old days' before the war ended, and exchanging information about the lives they lived the past year, just like how a reunion should have been, and just like how Zuko planned and wanted it to be. Just the two of them, having a good laugh over a drink. Minus the drink part.

"Hey, you know what? I just remembered Katara telling me something about you scamming people back in the Fire Nation years ago. You know, gambling, like this. You haven't grown at all," Zuko commented.

Toph had her forehead pressed against the wood of the bench, and her reply came out muffled: "Yeah. But I have _so_ grown! I used to cheat cheaters back in the day, but now, the guys I gamble with are as honourable as you!"

Zuko laughed. She had not grown one bit. He stared at the motionless Earthbender before him and smiled. She may have not grown in maturity, but she was definitely growing to become a lovely young woman. As pale as ever, and very fit and healthy. Just like him. But she only gained a few inches in height, still not quite reaching past his shoulder, Zuko estimated.

"We should be getting back, you know," Zuko said, after much thinking and gazing. He smirked as Toph shook her head; despite still resting her head facedown.

"Just one more."

"I bet ten copper pieces you can't take one more."

"Bet you I can."

"Game on," he replied. Zuko chuckled as Toph called the barkeeper, who now looked really annoyed with her, and requested for one more Mango Ice Bowl. "That again?"

"What?" Toph finally 'looked' up. She turned to Zuko with wry grin. She combed back the bangs shielding her eyes with her fingers. Zuko stared into her cloudy eyes with a wonder. "It's the best they've got."

The Firebender rolled his eyes. He watched as Toph inhaled deeply and tried to sit straight and properly, to show she was not going to back down on this bet. The barkeeper had gone, and the bar was getting emptier by the moment. Must be really late, Zuko thought. He would probably have to drag Toph back to her house. As the two waited, and a comfortable silence hung in the air, Zuko could feel his head spinning slightly from drinking. He should have lain off on the first drink.

"Forget this. I think we should go."

Toph pouted. "But I said 'one more', and you said 'game on'," she whined.

Zuko chuckled. "You're so cute when you do that."

Both benders froze. Did they both just hear correctly?

"What did you say?" Toph questioned, frowning.

Her companion's eyes widened, clapping a hand over his mouth silently before he could find the words in his throat again. "You've grown," he decided to lie.

"Ha, ha. Very funny Sparky. What was that you said about me having _not_ grown earlier? What's wrong? A bit dizzy? Can't handle all this drinking?"

"I'll have you know that anything you can do I can do _way_ better, drunk or not," Zuko said defiantly.

"Oh, that's a little far, isn't it?" Toph asked, laughing mockingly. "Careful, you might be too humiliated to leave this bar by the time we're done.

Zuko smirked. "I bet you half of the money I've got that I'm gonna beat you at whatever we do next. Be it drinking, an arm wrestle, or whatever. I'm gonna beat you, so bad," he whispered. This reminded Zuko of being a little kid again; way back when he used to argue with his sister, before she turned vicious on him. He pushed away that last thought.

"Better start halving your money, Sparky. Because you're on."

Zuko nodded, and decided in order to get the upper hand, he had to do something first, so he knew what he was doing. After all, this was half his winnings he was putting at stake here. As Zuko strategized, he failed to notice the devilish smile creeping onto Toph's thin lips. She edged closer to him on her stool before she grabbed the collar of his tunic and pulled him down so his face was level to hers, before she pressed her lips against his. Zuko almost fell off his seat from the force, but he was able to steady his stool as he was being kissed.

At first, the kiss was awkward, but soon Zuko found his heart fluttering, like when he used to be with Mai, before they went their separate ways more than eight months ago. He could taste hints of alcohol and he smirked in their kiss. He could feel the barkeeper's eyes on them, before the man muttered something and left the two and Toph's new drink alone. He inhaled deeply and smelt dirt off Toph, just the way he remembered it. He jumped at the sound of the doors of the bar opening, slamming against the wall, but ignored it as the two continued with no interruptions. Finally Toph pulled away and breathed heavily as Zuko chuckled. Toph was always full of surprises.

"Sorry. But I think I'll have to call that a tie," Zuko admitted, hinting he enjoyed kissing the blind girl.

She smirked. "I tried. Anything to win, right?"

"What do you think you're doing?"

The two turned their heads towards the door at the new voice. There stood Lord Kai, hawk-like eyes widened and mouth open, with a few men dressed in uniform behind him.

"Lord Kai?" Zuko asked, astonished. He and Toph were always getting into trouble.

"Get away from her you dog!" screamed the dark-skinned man. "That is my woman you're with!"

Zuko growled and jumped out of his seat. "She is not yours, and she's not just something you can bargain over –"

He was cut off by a hand touching his shoulder. He looked down to find Toph next to him, glaring sightlessly at the tall nobleman. Toph then turned to him and smirked. "I bet all my winnings I'll make him scream first."

Zuko raised a brow before he returned the grin. "I bet twice as much that I'll make him cry."

The two nodded in agreement before they turned back to face the fuming Lord Kai, assuming their own fighting stances as well. The whole bar went silent as all eyes turned to watch the two benders challenging a now shocked Kai and his guards. After all, they were wondering when a fight would start that night.

* * *

**I hope you liked this. It was hard to write, and not too much gambling going on either, but I tried :)**

**Review!**

**Happy Days**

**TezTra**


	2. Beach

**Hiya! TezTra again!**

**Here's the second chapter for Toko Week. Not my best I admit, but I had to think of **_**something**_** :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar :)**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Beach

* * *

Toph ran across the shifting sands of Ember Island, careful not to trip because the sand was not solid enough to her liking. She was alone, thankfully for that, as the others had gone off to visit Li and Lo, as well as have their fun at the beach. She could not swim and did not like the sand, everyone knew, so they had excused her when she decided against going with them and lied saying she would stay home and practise her bending in the garden of Zuko's old family beach house, where they all stayed for the vacation they had been offered.

The whole gang; Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Zuko, and herself, had spent the past few days relaxing at the house, glad to be away from all those boring World Council meetings and matters similar to such, despite all knowing that they were needed in order to rebuild the world to its former balance, after the war. But everyone also knew they deserved a break.

The blind Earthbender smirked. The team had been so happy when they were offered the one week holiday at Ember Island before they got back to working. Sokka had practically danced and cheered at the thought of partying. She of course, had not been the most excited, but now just discovered something she could do whilst on the island. She hated the beach and everything about it, but Toph Bei Fong always overcame her fears, she knew. The sand she could cope with, so she decided she would try and at least tame her dread of feeling the cold water on her skin and the thought of drowning alone in the middle of the ocean. Yes, Toph wanted to attempt to teach herself how to swim.

Yesterday, when she went on a walk with Zuko around the island, he pointed out a secluded cove, bordered with rocks and palm trees and with a pool of sea water swirling in the middle, shallow but deep enough to swim in. Waves always washed in on the cove, crashing against the rocks and overflowing the pool, before the foamy waves would pull out into the again. Zuko told her he and his mother used to always go there to collect sea shells washed in by the tide.

Now it was her secret also, and she knew it would be the perfect place to practice – correction – learn to swim. No one would be there to see her make a fool of herself and she could surprise her friends before they leave the island in four days. If, that is, her private swimming lessons were a success.

Toph soon made it to the cove, on the opposite side of the island to where the others had planned on spending the day. She would be back before anyone would know she was missing. Toph dumped the bag she had brought with her on a rock and rummaged through its contents. She pulled out a towel and left it lying on the rock before she threw off her clothes, leaving her in her strapless swimsuit and plain trunks. She hardened the sand around her with her Earthbending, marking this place as where she left her belongings. She approached the water, based on the waves she heard coming from her right. She dipped her toe into the water of the pool and ended up wetting her ankle as a wave came in. She shivered and almost squeaked at the sudden stinging of the cold. This almost stopped her from getting in, but slowly, Toph allowed her knees to get wet, and then waded into the water up to her waist. She was doing fine, she decided.

Another wave crashed into the cove, and the blind girl fell backwards into the water from the force. As the wave deepened the pool she was in, Toph tried to figure out which direction the surface was. She was being thrown this way and that in the water, feeling herself hit the sandbank every now and then. Finally the water pulled back out, and Toph was able to resurface to the calm waters of the pool.

"Spirits," she cursed. "What the hell was I thinking? I almost died just trying to get into the water."

She felt the sand underneath her feet, and figured which way was back to the sand and land. Coughing up and spitting out salt water, the Earthbender dragged herself onto the sand and laid herself down for a few moments to breathe. When she found the will to get up, and try again, she only got into the pool knee deep, knowing better this time. She was determined to at least conquer her fear of water. Then she could move onto swimming later.

Toph tested her endurance, wanting to know just how far she was willing to go into the water before she desperately tried to wade back to the dry sand. She made it up to her waist again, careful not to be swept away again in the tide. She paused and stayed this way, unsure of whether or not she wanted to go further. Common sense told her stop and return to the land, while the devil inside her challenged her to wade on. Common sense lost.

The short thirteen-year-old cautiously moved deeper into the water, getting ready to turn back when the thundering splashes of a wave approaching could be heard. She soon reached a depth where her elbows felt the waters, before she waded back out of the pool. She tried testing herself again and again, until the water was up to her neck.

"Yeah! Take that water!" she cried victoriously, trying to touch the sand at the bottom of the pool with her toes. And then, she felt disturbance in the water and heard the rumbling of an incoming wave. "Damn it."

Once again, water was about to wash over Toph just as she turned around. She felt herself being lifted up and could no longer feel the comfort of sand tickling her soles. She opened her mouth to take a deep breath before she was lost in the water again, but was too late to do so when the wave came crashing down on her. She gulped sea water instead of fresh air, and the water burned her lungs. She kicked around, screaming noiselessly, terrified. Again she was dragged around by the tide, sand floating around in the water irritating her pale skin. Toph felt the water around her lower a bit, and thanked the Spirit World. But then cursed said world when she found herself still underwater and her back hitting a rock.

She realised something. She had been in the pool too deep when the wave had struck, so instead of being dumped on the sandbanks, she was going to be pulled out of the pool, and into even _deeper_ water. This thought panicked Toph even more as she opened her mouth and allowed some air to escape; afraid her lungs were going to burst from the addition of water. She could feel warm tears slipping out of the corners of her eyes as she was pulled off the rock she had been forced against and was thrown into another, and then another, and another. She curled up into a ball and covered her head with her hands, praying for a miracle. She cried some more, as if the water around her was not enough, when something caught onto her arm as one more rock scrapped her sore body. Something warm, and with fingers.

She let out another scream, but it came out more as an odd gurgle. First the sea was taking out its anger on her, and now some monster had taken hold of her. She thrashed about and struggled as another hand grasped her other arm. Then miraculously, the two hands pulled Toph in one direction before she found herself being hauled out of the water. She gasped for air, crying at the same time. The same hand that first grabbed her disappeared before it returned and was around her waist, pulling her onto a flat rock. She blindly reached out and touched broad shoulders. She held on as her saviour picked her up from the rock, with one arm under her knees, and the other arm supporting her back. She buried her head into the person's chest and sobbed as she was carried away and laid down on sand.

She never knew she was this weak. How could she be this pathetic? How could she allow herself to submit to the water? She was the greatest Earthbender in the world for the Avatar's sake! She was –

"Toph!" a voice called. Toph blinked and coughed out some more water. She tried to sit up, and felt someone supporting her as he pounded her back.

"Zuko?"

"What the hell? If you're gonna try and kill yourself, at least give me the heads up." Zuko growled.

The blind girl sniffed, and winced at her aching body, as well as the stinging of a few minor scratches here and there. "I wasn't trying to kill myself. I was trying to..."

"To what? Teach yourself how to drown?"

"No. How did you find me?" she asked instead. She did not have to see to know Zuko was rolling his eyes.

"I went back to the house to check on you, but you weren't there. Then I found your footprints in the sand, and it led me to here."

"Oh," Toph said, scratching her head and noticing how dishevelled her hair was. "Well, you came just at the right moment. Thanks, Sparky."

Toph pushed Zuko's arms away, and attempted to stand, only to be stopped by the Firebender. He held onto her and her eyebrow was raised, silently questioning him. Zuko returned the expression before he spoke.

"You still haven't told me what you were doing here."

"What does it matter? I'm okay now, so let's –"

"Are you trying to swim?"

Toph, taken aback by Zuko's accuracy in guessing, glared in his direction. "No, what makes you think that, Hothead?"

Zuko smirked. "Your towel and swimmers. Not everyone brings those kinds of things to practise Earthbending."

Toph crossed her arms and puffed out her chest slightly. "I wasn't doing anything of the kind."

"Then what?" Zuko retorted. "Practising Sandbending all the way out here on your own, and then falling into the water by accident? Look Toph, you can tell me. What's up with you lately? You've been all bitter towards everyone since we arrived here, and now this."

The Earthbender closed her eyes and let down her guard. She turned away from her friend, despite not being able to see him anyway. "I just wanted to show everyone I'm not helpless when it comes to things like this. Everyone's always being sympathetic to me whenever we go to the beach. I hate the beach. I always feel excluded. That's why I'm doing this."

"Toph," the Firebender said, smiling. "You don't need to learn how to swim just to hang with us on the beach. We don't think you can't handle some sand or water. We just know you don't like it."

"Yeah, but you're a _Firebender_, and you don't mind water."

"Yeah. But I _am_ afraid of the earth, 'because I never know when it's gonna swallow me whole whenever you're around."

Toph smiled, and punched Zuko where she guessed was his arm. "Still, I hate the beach. There's just something so unpredictable about it. I can never guess when I'll be dumped by a wave, and I definitely don't want to fall into sinking sand again."

Zuko's voice softened: "I know what you mean. Let's go back to the house and take a break. You've had a rough time out here –"

"No!" Toph cried, clinging onto Zuko as he made to stand up. "I need to do this. I need to get rid of this fear of the beach. I need to show you guys I can take it."

"Toph, you don't need –"

"Please Zuko," she whispered. "I really want to do this. And now that you're here, I have someone supervising me."

"Toph being supervised? Now that's something new."

Another blow landed on his arm, and another bruise was starting to swell up. Toph smirked, knowing she had made her point as a wince came out of the scarred bender. "Come on," she pleaded. "For me?"

Zuko frowned before he sighed. "I swear, one of these days you're gonna end up killing me with all this stress. Okay, let's see what you've done so far."

Toph beamed. She was beginning to like the beach a little more already. Just a little more.

* * *

**Some ending, I know :)**

**Still, I think I did okay, but what do you readers think?**

**Review!**

**Happy Days**

**TezTra**


	3. Hair Piece

**Hiya! It's TezTra... again...**

**Here's the third chapter for Toko Week. I loved writing this, and this is inspired by a chapter I wrote in my other story, "Journey" :) Go check it out once you're done here! Hope you're all having a great Toko week!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar :)**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Hair Piece

* * *

"Toph?"

"What?"

Zuko poured some steaming tea into his empty porcelain cup, before he did the same to his companion's. He sat back down on the soft cushion chair opposite to the raven-haired eighteen-year-old. "Why don't you cut your hair?"

"What kind of question is that?" the Earthbender asked, smirking.

The Fire Lord shrugged as he eyed the simple bun Toph had somehow been able to tie her thick mass of black locks into. The dark of the hair brought out her pretty face and eyes quite pleasantly, but sometimes it got too distracting. Toph blew at her bangs and waved a hand just above her tea, messing up the swirls of steam floating up from the cup. She sipped her drink very slowly, making Zuko feel bad.

"Uncle made it and sent it in from Ba Sing Se," he reassured her.

Toph laughed quietly to herself. "It's good, as always," she complimented. Toph paused before she fiddled with a loose strand just behind her ear. "So what's with the sudden change of subject? One moment we were discussing Sokka, the next you want to know about hair."

Zuko smiled. "I'm just curious. It's so long, yet you don't bother doing anything about it. Doesn't it get in the way when you're fighting?"

"Not particularly," Toph said. "The bangs give a mysterious air to me. It's more of a look than a bother."

The Firebender nodded. "The bangs I get, but why the bun? Don't you get tired of the weight?"

The blind teen shook her head. "When it gets real heavy I leave my hair out for a while," she explained. She frowned before she smiled. "What about _your_ hair? Can I have a feel?"

Zuko stopped drinking from his tea, and set down his cup. "Why?"

"Well, firstly, I can't see your hair. And secondly, I just want to know how someone else's hair feels."

Zuko shrugged and leaned forward, indicating his permission for the short girl to approach and have a feel of his dark messy hair. Toph smiled, understanding immediately. She got out of her seat and shuffled around the small table, before she kneeled before Zuko. He took her hands into his and guided them to the top of his head. He felt the girl's fingers gently pressing against his neatly tied back hair. He smirked at the surprised look on Toph's face. Her curious fingers soon touched his topknot, as well as the Fire Lord Headpiece. She fiddled around with the topknot, before she slid out the headpiece and the band, allowing his hair to fall freely, to its full length. She ruffled his messy crew cut, and smirked.

"You don't take of your hair properly. It feels dead."

"Gee," Zuko replied wryly. "Thanks."

Toph relaxed, still in her kneeling position, and Zuko realised she was still holding his Fire Lord Headpiece. He said nothing as he watched her sit before him, playing around with the golden metal shaped as a flame.

"Is it annoying wearing this?"

"No. You get use to it after six years."

The corners of Toph's lips quirked up a little. "I haven't worn something like this for years."

"You know what?" Zuko asked, getting up. "I have something I'd like to give you. I'll be back."

Zuko left the room, and Toph sighed. She placed the Fire Lord Headpiece on the wooden table and stood from sitting on the carpet. She walked round the room for a while, waiting for the older teenager to return, as she played around with her hair. She slid off the green and yellow headcraft she had worn for so many years. She smiled as her fingertips moved over the material. It had been years since her mother had forced a heavy and elaborately designed hair piece onto her head, exclaiming that it looked beautiful on her.

Toph's thoughts were interrupted when she felt Zuko's footsteps approaching outside the room, the vibrations bounding off his feet and rippling towards her. Sure enough, the Fire Lord entered the room, holding something behind his back.

"Took you long enough."

"Yeah, sorry," Zuko said. He walked over to Toph and smirked to find she had removed her old headcraft. "May I?"

He did not wait for a response as he leaned down and delicately pulled Toph's hair out of her bun. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise, but she said nothing as Zuko moved behind her and combed out her hair with his hands. She could feel something light being situated at an angle on her head, and closed her eyes as she felt Zuko wrap her hair around the hair piece, before he pinned and clipped it down. She reopened her eyes and frowned to find that her bangs were gone.

"What is it?" she asked.

Zuko voice came from behind her, "When Uncle laid siege on Ba Sing Se during the war, he used to send us gifts from the Earth Kingdom. That's how I got my pearl dagger. But all the things he gave to Azula she hated and left in a box under her bed. When I cleaned out her room way back, I found this. I remember Uncle wrote in a letter that this type of hair piece was worn by Earth Kingdom brides, for their wedding."

* * *

Poppy sat in the garden of the Bei Fong estate, humming a soft tune to herself as she admired the large water lily-like flowers, extending out of the waters of the garden pond on strong stems, the roots hidden under the lily pads. The lotuses were beautiful this year, she decided, white with tinges of pink. She had requested that they grow lotuses in the pond, five years ago. They held the memory of someone she loved and allowed to slip away from her.

"Poppy?"

She turned slightly, and smiled to find her husband approaching her. He sat himself on a chair beside her, and smiled.

"Lao," she greeted.

"Lovely aren't they?"

"Yes, they are."

Lao held his wife's hand and squeezed it gently. "_Supported Lotus_," he murmured.

Poppy bit her lip. "My daughter. My poor daughter."

She heard a shuffling of feet behind her. "Master Bei Fong, Lady Bei Fong," came the voice of a servant. The man dressed in green uniform walked into view and bowed before the two.

"Not now, we are busy," Lao waved away, annoyed.

"Oh, but sir. You have visitors waiting in the house."

"What?" Lao raised his voice and his tone became harsh. "I do not recall inviting anyone or accepting any proposal for seeking my audience! How dare you let in –?"

"Lao," Poppy soothed, placing a hand over his, while he still held her other hand. She smiled to her husband as he nodded. She turned to the servant. "Who has come unannounced?"

The servant, cringing slightly from his master's display of anger, faced his mistress. "Um, Lady Toph Bei Fong, Madam."

Poppy's heart froze. She sent a sideward glance at Lao, who seemed to have stopped breathing. "Lao?" she asked, awaiting for his decision.

"If you want me to send her away –"

"No," Lao cut off the servant. "We'll be in right away."

Just as Lao stood with Poppy, who held onto his arm, she heard it – _her_ voice for the first time in years: "Oh no. Don't get up just because of us."

Poppy's head turned along with Lao's. Their daughter was striding towards them with a small smile. With her was a man, dressed in wealthy Earth Kingdom robes.

"Toph!" she cried, unable to contain her happiness. She ran to her daughter and pulled her into a warm hug. She felt her husband's hand on her back, and found she was surrounded by all her family members. There was nothing else she could have possibly wanted. She and Lao finally stepped back and studied their 'little' Toph.

"Mother, father," she addressed respectfully.

"Oh, Toph," Lao was muttering again and again as he placed a finger under her chin, beaming as tears streamed down his tanned cheeks.

"Where have you been? Six years!" Poppy exclaimed.

"I've been staying with my friends in the Fire Nation, with the Fire Lord," she explained, smiling. She too, seemed to the verge of tears. "How are my parents?"

"We're fine, we're fine," Lao dismissed, unworried about himself at the moment.

Poppy slipped out her handkerchief and dabbed at the corners of her eyes. Toph had grown to be beautiful, Poppy thought proudly. She was dressed in a simple green dress, and her hair was tied in a loose knot, wound around an exquisite hair piece. The hair piece looked hand-crafted with its hair ornament stick, made for the hair to be wrapped around, and dark green sinamay and veiling net material flowering just on the side of her head both of which were attached to the stick. It was decorated with hand-crafted green silk rows, and a fake panda lily in the very centre of the design. It was similar to that worn by her when she married Lao. Could it be?

"Toph dear," Lao spoke up, glancing over to the man with his daughter. "We must not be rude and exclude. Who is this gentleman?"

Poppy could not help but gasp at the most prominent feature of the young man; a scar on the left side of his face. Toph's smile only grew as Poppy turned back to her daughter. She moved closer to the man, and stood arm-in-arm with him. The man smiled kindly, and bowed before the two confused Bei Fongs.

"Mum, dad. This is my fiancé, Zuko."

* * *

**Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please tell me what you guys think, I'm curious to know :) And I'll remind you all that constructive criticism is always welcome, as long as it's... well... constructive :)**

**Happy Days**

**TezTra**


	4. Boat

**Hi all! **

**This is the fourth chapter of my Toko Week :) not too happy with how this turned out, but I'm glad I wrote it still. Could've been more Toko, but I'm happy with how it turned out okay anyhow. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar :)**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Boat

* * *

It had been a good week, Toph thought.

The team had been travelling around the Fire Nation, visiting and rebuilding destroyed or dying towns located in the more remote areas of the country, for the past few months – war did not just impact the other nations. This week, they would have had visited their one hundredth town, Toph mused, smirking. And it was on a small island just off the west coast of the mainland.

"Toph?" Katara asked, nudging her friend gently.

The blind girl faced the Waterbender. "What?"

"Can you help me with this?"

Toph nodded, and heard a rustling of material before a roll of bandages was dropped into her hands. Knowing that was required of her, she unrolled a little of the long cloth strip, and cut it at a certain length with a knife and handed the bandage to Katara, who wrapped it around her patient's arm, having already checked and healed whatever was wrong with it, with her water. Toph sighed as she lifted her feet off the ground, not wanting to feel the long line of the injured, waiting to be healed by the Waterbender who had come to their town.

As the day wore on, and the line shortened and the Earthbender grew thankful that there was not much more people to nurse back to health. Just then, she felt a great gust of wind blowing at her tunic.

She stayed where she was as Katara turned and gasped: "Aang!"

"Hey Katara," the young Airbender greeted. Toph could hear the smile in his voice. "Hi Toph."

"Twinkle toes," she answered, nodding. "How's fixing the town going?"

As Katara and Toph worked on the sick, Aang and Zuko and some other hired workers as well as some Fire Nation soldiers went to repairing the houses, while Sokka and Suki were negotiating with the town leader, discussing matters like the lack food and businesses. Personally, Toph would have liked to fix the houses with Aang, as she was an Earthbender, but Katara needed help and the Firebender and Avatar were not too thrilled to accept. No one wanted to look at bloody wounds and burns and scars. Aang offered of course, but hearing the reluctance in his voice made Toph feel obliged to take on the role of Katara's assistant instead.

"Great! Thanks! We've finished the whole town," Aang exclaimed. "You?"

"The people are feeling better," Katara answered. "But they just can't wait to see their new town."

She was right, Toph knew. Because Aang and Zuko were 'renovating' each house, all the town's citizens had to sleep in camps just outside the town boundaries.

Aang smiled. "That's good to hear. It's been a good week for this town, hasn't it?"

"Yes, but we're going to have to hurry. It's getting dark," Katara stated, as she looked around at the forest around them. The sun was just beyond the mountainous horizon, across the forest terrain.

"Should we pack up and let the people get back to their homes?"

"I think we should, but there are still some people here who need a doctor, not a Waterbender."

"Maybe we could take them back to the mainland with us tonight and get them checked up. We can bring them back tomorrow. I'll take them on Appa."

Katara smiled. "That's a great idea Aang! But there are about seven of them. Only you and I and those seven can fit without Appa collapsing from the weight. Does that mean that the rest will have to go by boat?"

Toph's head snapped up at this, finally paying full attention to the conversation. "What? No! I am _not_ getting on a boat. Nuh-uh. No boat for Toph Bei Fong."

**xxXxx**

Zuko walked around the wooden boat as the water gurgled and moaned, hitting against the hull. Everyone was having dinner below the deck, but Toph, she was nowhere to be found. The poor girl, Zuko thought. She hated being away from her earth. There was no telling how she was feeling right now. He knew if this had been a metal boat, it would have lightened the Earthbender's mood a little, but he did not want to take the large metal ships, as he wanted to keep all this travelling and such on a low profile. It would be a nuisance if people started following them around everywhere.

The scarred teenager decided to try searching the deck. He called her name several times, before he found his small friend sitting at the prow, the front part of the boat's bow. He listened as it cut through the water as they sailed across the large body of sea between the island they had just been on before, and the mainland.

"Toph?"

"Leave me alone," snapped Toph, not bothering to face the sixteen-year-old for a greeting.

Zuko sighed. "You know it's our duty to help these people. They need to get to the mainland as fast as possible. Understand that they needed to take Appa more than you do."

"Oh yeah, that makes me feel loads better," Toph scowled. "Not."

Zuko sat himself in front on the girl and crossed his arms. "Okay then. What _will_ make you feel better?"

"Getting off this boat. That's what."

"You're impossible."

"And so are you."

Zuko frowned. "Is this about the boat, or something else?"

Toph glared at the dark-haired boy. She bit her bottom lip. What was up with all this questioning? Did he not understand that she just wanted to be left alone? But then again, she did have to give him some credit for seeing through her mask. Sure being on a boat was upsetting, but there was something else bugging her other than this wooden hell.

The Earthbender turned away. "It's none of your business."

"Okay then," Zuko shrugged. "Have it your way. I'll be inside if you need me." The Firebender got up and made his way towards the stairs leading beneath the deck.

"Wait!"

He turned around and saw Toph dive forwards, grabbing him around the waist. He froze, and found Toph hugging him tightly, with no explanation whatsoever. "What now?" he asked confused as ever.

"Sorry. I just needed that," Toph soft voice came from somewhere around his ribcage.

He paused before slowly kneeling down, so Toph would be more comfortable. She shifted positions and moved to wrap her arms around his neck. Zuko patted her back, unsure of what to say and do. The two stayed this way for the next few moments, ignoring the howling of the wind and the black of night, as well as the sound of tireless waves crashing against the boat, rocking it ever so slightly. He thought he heard Toph sniffling.

"Toph? What's wrong?"Zuko whispered into her hair. Another long silence followed his words, to which he regretted speaking. He was about to open his mouth again when Toph finally answered him.

"Aang."

At the mention of the Avatar, Zuko almost doubled over in surprise. Now he understood. Travelling by boat, Toph did not mind too much, but the fact that Aang was on the Flying Bison with Katara seemed to cut her fresh. She just used this boat as an excuse to be angry, to be hurt. Wow, Toph liked Aang. Zuko felt even worse for the blind bender. He should have caught on earlier though, with her always blushing around the Airbender, and also how she seemed really eager to help Aang fix the houses back at the island. And she had been very sour towards Katara ever since she and Aang announced they were dating. Poor Toph indeed.

The thirteen-year-old had just experienced her first heartbreak.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Zuko offered. He felt Toph shake her head against his shoulder. Yeah, he could understand that. "Do you want to go inside? It's getting really cold out here."

Again, Toph shook her head. "I don't mind. You make up for the cold."

He smiled at that. Of course she was using him to heat her up. Zuko tightened his grip around the small girl, using his breath of fire to warm up the both of them as the boat sailed on. At this, he could feel Toph relaxing a little, her muscles no longer tense.

"You –"

"I thought maybe... I thought..." she started suddenly, choking for words. "I thought he was going to... I really liked him. But I guess he's not into girls who pound him in rock, and make fun of him."

"But that's what makes you, you. Aang is someone who openly accepts people for who they are. But if he doesn't like you in that way for who you are, then that's definitely his loss."

"You... really think so?"

"I know so. I like you, just the way you are. You'd be foolish to think something is wrong with you. Love is a complicated thing, so just give it some time. Either he'll come around or you'll find someone way better."

"Wow, Zuko. I never knew you were one for advice," Toph laughed as she drew away from the Firebender, ending the embrace.

"It rubs off on you if you hang out with Uncle. But I warn you, never live on a boat with him for three years straight. It'll drive you mad."

* * *

"So how was your boat ride?" Aang asked, smiling.

Zuko returned the smile as he walked onto the wharf, and quickly glanced over to Toph, who was talking happily with Katara, Sokka and Suki. "It was good, and Toph was kind of okay about it in the end."

"That's great!" Aang said.

"Yeah."

Aang nodded and walked over to Katara, whispering something to her before the two walked off alone. Sokka seemed hesitant in letting them go, but shrugged it off as he continued his discussion Suki. Toph turned in Aang's direction for a short moment as well, before she turned away and took a deep breath. She then smiled and butt into Sokka and Suki's conversation.

Zuko smirked, happy that Toph was approaching this matter with a better attitude. But then his heart stopped when she faced him for a second, and her cheeks coloured as she turned away.

* * *

**I was a little disappointed in this chapter, as there was hardly any ZukoToph bonding, or fluff, or whatever. But still, it was hard trying to fit the idea of 'boat' into something like this while being original :)**

**Hope you all liked.**

**Happy Days**

**TezTra**


	5. Darkness

**Hiya! **

**I know this 'update' for Toko week is **_**very**_** late, but due to having hardly any time to write and update, I couldn't really post these last three chapters until now :( I hope you enjoy reading this anyway, and I hope I'll be more prepared for Toko week next time :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar :)**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Darkness

* * *

"Hey princess."

Zuko turned around and stopped trying to force the silk sash around his waist whilst still fitting on his robes. "Toph," he greeted as the sash once again slipped between his fingers.

The blind woman smirked. She approached the man, finding it funny that he would soon be her husband, and held out her hand. Zuko reluctantly handed her the sash and she went to wrapping it around his torso, putting her arms around him as she wound the silk cloth round and round, while he finished putting on his robes.

"I overheard your Royal Court members talking about me just earlier," Toph suddenly spoke.

Zuko frowned. "Oh?"

Toph pulled at the sash, tightening it around the Fire Lord's robes. "Yeah. Something about it being inappropriate to have a blind Fire Lady," she said. She finished her work with a knot and smiled. "There you go." Toph straightened up. "It kinda hurts to know my man can't dress himself properly."

She heard Zuko chuckle, before he cupped a hand on her cheek and gave her a small peck on the other. "Is that a problem? Having a blind, and beautiful, and strong Fire Lady?" he whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her.

Toph turned around and stepped back, flicking Zuko where his forehead was. "I guess not. But you're court seems to think so."

"I don't care what they say. You shouldn't either," Zuko said, holding the blind bender by the shoulders. "They'll come around. Now if you excuse me I have a meeting to –"

"So stop messing around and help me here. I'm being serious," Toph argued. "I can't be your Fire Lady if your own nation doesn't want me to be."

Zuko laughed. "Since when was Toph Bei Fong serious? Or needed help for that matter?" he asked. Toph smiled a little and she tried to push Zuko away, only for him to pull her closer to him and force a kiss onto her lips, struggling slightly due to only having one free hand. The blind woman stopped resisting against him and he knew he had won this fight, and enjoyed the rest of the kiss. When the two finally broke away, he smirked to find Toph pouting. "I have already made my decision to marry you and the wedding is in a few weeks. So, can I go to the meeting now?"

Toph tried to punch him, and the Fire Lord's grin widened. He lifted her off her feet despite her cries of protest and carried her to the other room, where the large bed was. He dropped her unceremoniously, and pinned her down as he lay on top of her, attacking her with kisses. Toph did not really mind that they were both tangled and lost in the linen sheets, and she was sure her partner did not care that they were messing up his robes – she just hoped that the maid could forgive them once she found out that her hours of work making this bed was going to waste. Only when Zuko finally pulled back and went to kissing her neck did Toph kick him off and force him to lie on his back. She leaned over him, allowing her messed up hair to fall around her and prickle Zuko's cheeks.

"Face it, make me your bride and you've just signed up for a lifetime of pain and humiliation," the Earthbender said.

The scarred bender shrugged and slid a hand over his lady's cheek, before he moved it to the back of her head, lacing his fingers into her hair. "And that's exactly what I'll pay for," he whispered gently. Then he sighed. "You really are upset about this whole Royal Court thing, aren't you? Tell me, what's worrying you about this?"

Toph sighed and rested her head on the Firebender's chest. "Being blind. It will affect my role as Fire Lady. A lot of people are questioning why you chose me –"

"We've talked this over, Toph. I don't care that you're blind, and I never will. Whoever has a problem with that will just have to deal with it."

Toph smiled. She said nothing for a while, and listened to the thud, thud, thud of Zuko's heart, as his chest rose and fell in time with his loud organ. She could not picture his serene expression as he lay there with her, for her mind would always be dark and blank and her eyes unseeing. Then a peculiar question popped up into her mind and she felt the urge to suddenly ask – "What is the darkness like for you?"

Zuko's breathing slowed down a bit, and he answered, "It's not too bad. I usually have my Firebending to light up the dark."

"Lucky," Toph muttered. "You have a way of lighting up your dark. And me? Not even my Earthbending can ever make up for my lack of sight. I'm just stuck in the darkness."

She surprised the Firebender, and he seemed to swallow his next words and reformed new sentences in his head, now unsure of what to say. "But being in the dark makes you powerful, Toph. You've adapted to living in darkness, and it's helped you more than you will ever know. And me right now? I'm pathetic enough to rely on my Firebending alone. If we were both to be fighting in the dark without our bending, I'm sure you'd win no sweat."

"I know I would," Toph smirked, "but that's _with_ my Earthbending. Being able to feel vibrations and know where everything is makes me as good as I am. But without it, I'm just the blind girl, simple as that."

"The blind girl who shows everyone she doesn't need to see to kick butt big-time. I know it must be hard for you, putting up with having to listen to people comment on how nice the view is, or how lovely everything looks. But deep down, you know you don't need to know what they're talking about. Remember when you told me about teaching Aang Earthbending, and how you blindfolded him?"

Toph smirked. "Yeah, he always complained that it was too dark, and that he missed the light."

"And remember when I asked you to do the same to me, because I thought it would help heighten my other senses? I refused to admit it then, but it really did. I could sense intruders in my sleep if I wanted to. My ears and sense of touch have never been sharper."

"So?"

"So, being blind makes you, well, you. And it makes you powerful. If you weren't blind you wouldn't be the same person I fell in love with," Zuko murmured softly into her hair.

"Really?"

Zuko nodded, before he sat up and pulled Toph with him, making her face him. He rested his forehead against hers. "I like you just the way you are. You're the reason I'm not afraid of darkness, not my Firebending," he declared. There was a short silence, before Zuko leaned back and smiled. "Actually, you know what? I think I have just the plan to open up their eyes a little, and learn to accept that you're going to be the best Fire Lady of the century."

* * *

There were whispers among the Fire Nation staff members, juicy gossip flying around from ear to ear of nearly all the workers in the Palace, like the wind itself. Word had it that Fire Lord Zuko had given his Royal Court the most peculiar lesson that day.

"Apparently he made them do that because Lady Toph asked him to."

"Are you sure? I heard it was because they offended her."

"Nonsense, they asked for it to be. It was their choice."

Despite the rumours passing on as quick as fire, the future Fire Lady herself had heard none of it. It was evening. Hours since Toph last talked with Zuko, when he left her with a plan he had not revealed. Hours since she dared to leave the Royal and private quarters of the Palace, worried she would run into one of the court members, and be confronted about her blindness, like she had heard them discussing behind her back. The cowards.

Now, Toph was circling around the pillar with her hands tracing along its carvings, feeling the figure of a dragon's long body twisting upwards around the marble column, from bottom to as far as she could reach. At the back of her mind, she wondered what it would be like to be able to see the carving, rather than the same dark all her useless eyes had to offer. She felt a sense of longing there. She felt a pair of graceful yet heavy footsteps approaching, coming from around the corner and a way further down the hall. She could hear voices, and she knew to whom the belonged.

"Why couldn't he have just burned us like his father? Doing this makes me feel nothing but guilt. I was wrong after all, the lady is not –"

"Quan!"

The advisor stopped talking when he felt a hand on his shoulder. His partner gulped when he saw the Lady Toph standing a ways before him, just as he had rounded the corner.

"What is it, Kuzokin? Was I about to hit another pillar?"

"Lady Toph," acknowledged Kuzokin as he respectfully bowed, causing Quan to freeze.

"L-l-lady t-t-Toph," Quan stuttered, stooping forward and down low humbly.

Toph forced a smile, and nodded to the two men. "Oh, don't just stop because of me. I was just, um, leaving." Toph turned her back on the advisors and started to walk away from the scene when –

"Please! Forgive me my good lady!"

The blind woman swiftly faced the two men again, only to find the shorter one, Quan, taking a step forward before he fell onto his knees leaned over, hiding his face as he rested his head on the carpeted floor, which covered the earth underneath. Kuzokin suddenly did the same, and fell to the ground, both now begging for Toph's pardon.

"What the –?" Toph could not fathom the men's actions. "I, um... explain yourselves!"

Both advisors were now shaking, but she could hear the muffled and trembling voice of Kuzokin: "My lady, we thought it at first wrong to have you as a Fire Lady, because of your blindness. We addressed this matter to Fire Lord Zuko not too long ago, and he asked us to consider being in your position. He then proposed that we play a game, and had us split into pairs. He had one partner blindfolded in each pair, in this case Quan, and ordered the other to compare how well the advisor handles the darkness compared to you, in this case me."

"He told us we would have to stay this way for the rest of the day," Quan said, never looking up to Toph. "By evening, we were to meet him in the Throne Room so he could give us permission to remove the blindfolds. We were just making our way there now."

Toph frowned, taking in what she had just been told. So Zuko's plan was to blindfold half of the Royal Court and have them go on for a day in her shoes. It was one of these times she believed her influence on him was making him more devilish yet cleverer by the day. She would have to give herself some credit later.

"Please stand," Toph finally said softly. When the two advisors did not, she sighed. She slowly got onto her own knees, and sat down before the two men without them knowing it. She paused before speaking again: "What have you learned from this 'game', Quan?"

Said advisor seemed to flinch. "I take my sight for granted, my lady. Light is great, but equally so as darkness. I live everyday unappreciative of my sight, and I am inconsiderate of those who live in darkness. Being in the dark and comparing myself to you has helped me to accept that you will be a great Fire Lady, in spite of your blindness."

Toph nodded, smiling. "Kuzokin?"

There was a pause before the taller and younger advisor opened his mouth and let the words come out. "Even though I have not been through this experience and can state that I understand Quan's and my lady's position, I can still say I have learned that sight is not a sense, but a gift. Watching Quan doing his usual activities blindfolded and comparing his struggle with your relative ease in performing most of the harder work required to be done as a Fire Lady has put light on my view of this matter. Like Quan I have learned to value this gift, of which you and many others are deprived of. You are more than capable of handling such a role than I or any of the court members."

"Very well," Toph said, widening her grin. "I believe that you have played this game for long enough. Quan, remove your blindfold. I want both you and Kuzokin to do what you usually or are supposed to do at this time. If you run into Fire Lord Zuko, then explain to him what I have done, and tell him what you have just told me."

"But Lady Toph –"

"Take off the blindfold, Quan."

Quan complied, sensing the annoyance behind the Noblewoman's words. He and Kuzokin stood, and he pulled off the blindfold he had been wearing since morning. Toph got to her feet as well.

"Thank you, my lady," Kuzokin said, bowing low as he held out a hand.

Toph sensed the gesture and waved his hand away. "Don't mention it. No really, don't mention it," she added when she felt Quan bow as well.

"We will never forget this experience, Lady Toph," Quan said anyway. "If I ever fail to remember what living in darkness feels like, I will keep this blindfold and remind myself of the first blind Fire Lady. I bid you goodnight, my lady."

"Yes, goodnight, Lady Toph," the other advisor said.

Toph nodded in reply. The two men once again offered a bow before they walked past their future Fire Lady, now excited to have the blind Earthbender as their Fire Lord's bride. She waited for the men to disappear down the hall and turn into another passage before she shook her head and smirked. But before she could make her way towards the opposite end of the large corridor, she felt a set of feet suddenly appear on the ground just around the corner, like their owner had just jumped off something she could not see. The confident vibrations bounced towards her as Zuko approached her.

"Who are you and what have you done with Toph?" Zuko asked. "I half expected you to bury them alive."

Toph laughed. "I thought you were back at the Throne Room."

"I was," Zuko said, "but my game turned out better than I thought. All my advisors were a bit more understanding about this situation. And then I realised I was missing two of them. When I ended the game I went to look for them. And then I caught Quan begging to you. So I just stood back and listened to the show."

"You truly are evil," Toph said, punching him on the arm. "But thanks, for doing this."

"No problem," Zuko answered, smiling. "They really needed to know what you were going through. I had to make them see why I chose you to be my Fire Lady, in spite of your blindness."

"And why did you choose me again?"

Zuko smirked. "Because you're messy, rude, and loud – in short you're unbearable... oh, and I guess because I love you."

Toph snorted and rolled her sightless eyes, before she smiled and leaned in to hug Zuko, happy he understood that darkness was her home, and that she depended on him to be her eyes... and to help others to accept her disability.

Maybe she could bring him home to her parents and let him work his magic. Now that would be a sight she would die for to see.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm definitely not going to forget how I updated so late, it's going to haunt me forever :) But otherwise, I'm quite happy I wrote this and participated in my first Toko week :) enjoy the last two chapters :)**

**Review!**

**Happy Days**

**TezTra**


	6. Heat

**Hiya! **

**This is the sixth chapter for Toko week, and I hope you guys enjoy this, not much going on here, but I tried my best :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar :)**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Heat

* * *

Zuko cursed as he lay on his back. The feel of soft and dry grass piercing through his tunic and tickling his skin was somewhat comforting, but the sun's blinding rays burning him was not as pleasant. It was these times when he wished he were not a Firebender, and asked the Spirit World why they couldn't have made him a Waterbender like Katara.

It was unusually boiling here in the Fire Nation that day, and Zuko was not enjoying one bit of it. Sure the sun made him feel restless, but the heat was unbearable, in addition to his own enhanced body heat. Zuko groaned as he tried to get up and move to a cooler place. But as he sat up, he could feel the sweat sticking some grass to his back, like glue.

He brushed himself off and forced his legs to work as he searched for the slightest bit of shade to rest under. There was nothing he could see that would provide anything of such, however; as the area might as well have been a desert, bare and dead, empty enough to allow it to be exposed to the sun, killing it even more. The dying grass and lack of foliage contrasted the other places in the Fire Nation. Then again, it was the rim of a dormant volcano. What could he do about that?

"Hey, hothead!"

Zuko slowly turned around. A figure was running down the slope of the volcano towards him in a loose tunic and baggy pants. He was surprised Toph had so much energy on such a hot day. Maybe the heat made her restive and her lack of Firebending did not overdo it. In fact, he was surprised at her very presence.

"Toph? What are you doing here?" he asked when the blind girl had caught up with him. "I thought you were in the Earth Kingdom."

"I wanted to give you a surprise visit, but then I heard you lashed out at a general at a meeting this morning and stormed off. So, I decided to look for you." Toph smirked, crossing her arms. "And of all places to run on a hot day."

"Yeah. Anyway thanks for coming." Zuko answered, smiling. "It's good to see you again."

Toph's smirk never faltered and she shrugged before getting back on the subject: "You do know that there was no need to get upset just because someone suggested that you get married to Mai."

Zuko frowned. "So you know about that too?"

"Aww, what's wrong? Can't handle being committed to Soulless?" Toph asked, dancing around him.

"No. It's just that it's been complicated with us. We've been getting really distant lately, and last night, I accidently burned her as I was practising. It was the last straw for her. How can they expect us to get married when we practically can't stand to see each other anymore?"

"And I thought someone as cold as Mai would appreciate your extra heat," Toph said, laughing.

"Well you thought wrong," Zuko said, forcefully. "She says she can't stand my heat. She says I express too much, and I'm always angry!"

"Better start cooling down then."

"If you think you're sarcastic remarks are helping, they're not," Zuko shot back.

"Hey," Toph defended, putting her hands up, "I was just trying to lighten the mood. If you want, I can go back to the cool Palace and leave you to wallow in your heat. After all, I just came all this way for a visit."

Zuko stopped tensing and he sighed. "No, I'm sorry. Stay with me. It's good to have someone I can trust and talk to."

"That's more like it," the blind Earthbender said, nodding. She sat herself down and waited for Zuko to do the same. When he did, she punched the ground beside her and a wall of earth shot out of the ground at an angle, offering some shade for the two of them. "Now spill," she ordered.

"What?"

"You clearly need some talking to do. C'mon. Lift some weight off your shoulders. Let's put my advice to the test."

The scarred teen shook his head, but decided to open up to the shorter girl anyway, "I've been Fire Lord for a few years now, right? My advisors suggested that I get married, so I can have an heir to pass on the throne to when I'm... gone."

The dark-haired fifteen-year-old nodded slowly. "Well, why don't you just go back and say that you're not ready. And that Mai isn't either. After all, it was just a suggestion, wasn't it?"

"Oh, did I say _suggestion_?" Zuko asked. "By suggestion I meant _demand_."

"Again, you're not ready," Toph insisted. "Say it's been complicated with you and Mai. Say it won't work and you need some more time to –"

"Won't work. They expect me to have chosen a bride by the month's end. Urgh, stupid Fire Nation customs and stupid persistent advisors," Zuko growled.

"Wow," Toph muttered. "No wonder Mai's all distant. I can feel you heating up just by sitting near you."

Zuko frowned, and counted to ten, trying to calm himself as he inhaled and exhaled softly in time with his counting. When he believed had had cooled off a little he spoke again: "And that will be the reason other girls won't accept me. I'll just scare them off, so finding a different bride is definitely not going to work."

"Wait, _other girls_? You mean you don't have to get married to Mai specifically?" Toph asked.

"No, I guess not."

Toph cupped her chin thoughtfully. "Well... _I_'_m_ not afraid of you, and I don't mind your heat... maybe...?"

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe I could... pretend... to be your... new girlfriend... that is, until you find a new bride or something," the blind teenager said slowly. When silence followed her suggestion she huffed out a heavy breath, blowing at her bangs as she fixed up her bun, her hair not coping with the humidity of the atmosphere. "Never mind, it's a stupid idea –"

"Actually Toph, you would be my first pick after Mai... well, I don't mean it like that, but if I had to choose another girl, it would definitely be you... I mean, not out of love or anything, just that you're my best friend and I'm comfortable with you," Zuko said, all a little too quickly for Toph to understand, but she got the point.

"Gee, thanks. But you know me, I never settle for second." Toph laughed at that. "Okay, let's make that a backup plan. So, if lying and talking your way out of it won't work, and pretending to have me as your girlfriend until you can find someone else by the end of the month is not the best way to go, then what? Oh! I know!" Toph exclaimed, snapping her fingers. "Here's the plan. We go back and confront your advisors, and then try to convince them one more time to change their mind. If they don't, then you heat up and go all fiery. Threaten to burn down the Palace and everything!" Toph explained, clapping her hands and rubbing them together, seeming excited to act on the proposed plan.

Zuko raised a brow. "You've been hanging with Sokka lately, haven't you?"

"Nope. This heat is making me go crazy," Toph said, chuckling. "I think force is the way to go in this situation."

"Toph, I don't want my advisors thinking I'm my father. Threatening to burn everything I can see will just make me seem like him. And besides, I'm heated enough as it is, there's no need for me to go and heat something else up," the Firebender said.

The Earthbender frowned before her face lit up. "Then _I_'_ll_ do it _for_ you! That way, it'll be me threatening them, not you!"

"This is the weirdest reunion ever," Zuko said, shaking his head as he smiled. "It's not often I get to meet a friend and discuss ways to cause destruction."

"I'm assuming that's a yes then?" Toph asked, hope brightening her expression. "Awesome! You just sit back and let me get my hands dirty."

Zuko rolled his eyes as Toph took away the wall of earth shading them, and pulled Zuko to his feet after she stood up. Zuko smiled and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder as they started walking. "Let's just try and convince them first, Toph. I don't want you bursting into my Throne Room throwing boulders at my advisors for no reason."

Toph laughed. "Oh don't worry, I'll make sure they won't be persuaded."

They two made their way back up to the rim of the volcano where the Fire Nation Capital city was located in, trudging up the slope as the heat was on their back. Zuko smiled, feeling a little cooler after their conversation. He and Toph were always having the strangest reunions.

"Toph?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think I'm that heated?"

"Well," Toph started, "I think you're really hot, but that's a good thing too."

"Thanks, I think."

Both benders kept walking back to the city, unaware that when Toph had commented that Zuko was hot there was more than one meaning behind her compliment, whether she meant it in that way on purpose or not.

* * *

**Wasn't the best I've written, and this wasn't exactly what I had originally planned to write :) Still, hoped it was enjoyed! **

**Review!**

**Happy Days**

**TezTra**


	7. Scars

**Hiya! TezTra here!**

**This was quite fun to write. At first I had no idea what to do for this chapter, but I ended up deciding **_**against**_** focusing too much about the scar Zuko got form Ozai. It's still mentioned here, and I hope you enjoy reading this :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar :)**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Scars

* * *

_Zuko winced as Toph tugged at the bandage, before she finished wrapping it around his arm. She turned behind her and grabbed a wet cloth, and started to clean another wound on his back near his shoulder, adding some ointment as she did. _

"_Thank you again," he said, "for doing this."_

_Toph smirked. "No worries. But you had better learn how to take care of yourself," she said. _

_When she thought she had done an acceptable job, she reached for the roll of bandages she had left on the table beside her. She ripped apart the long strip of the cloth and wound the shorter bandage around the Firebender's shoulder and under his arm. She tied the clean cloth with a tight knot and slapped where she knew the Firebender's injury was. Zuko yelped, grabbing his shoulder, slightly seething. Toph could hear the air escaping through the older teenager's teeth as he growled._

"_What the hell was that for?" he demanded._

"_Seriously, hothead. Get one more scar and I'm going to have to give you one myself. You've been hell-bent on fighting Ozai's rebels lately that you forget to take care of yourself. Last time you came back from a sighting of a renegade, you had almost been cut in half!" Toph shouted, jumping out of her seat and placing her hands on her hips. Katara's motherliness was started to rub off on her._

_Zuko closed his eyes and sighed. "I know I haven't been all that careful when fighting the rebels, but I have to make some sacrifices if I want to rid them of the world."_

"_That doesn't mean you have to die trying," Toph retorted. "You have no idea how worried I am about you! Don't you care how I feel about all this? I want to fight these rebels as much as you do, but I don't rush into these situations without thinking about my safety, Zuko." _

_The Firebender frowned, before he got out of his seat and moved closer to the small bender before him. He placed a hand on her shoulder before he moved it to the back of her neck, leaning in to kiss his girlfriend softly. When he pulled back, he spoke: "I know you're really worried about me, and I know I've been reckless when dealing with rebels. Just remember that whenever I leave to fight a renegade and return half dead, the only thing I think about is making this world a better place for you and me. Every time I look at my scars, I know it's worth it, because I'm doing it for you."_

_Then Zuko pulled her into a hug, never minding that Toph was tracing her fingers along the scars of his back, wondering when it would all stop. _

Toph frowned at the one-year-old memory as she held Zuko's hand in hers. She felt the thin line of a scar from his knuckle winding around to his wrist. He had promised her that he wouldn't get hurt again. That he wouldn't get another scar.

"What's this?" Toph demanded, her glare accusing her boyfriend. "You were doing so well, avoiding getting hurt. So what's this?"

Zuko smirked. "Aren't I allowed to get an extra scar every now and then? And besides, I didn't get this from fighting."

"No?"

The Fire Lord shook his head. "It's something totally different."

Toph could feel by Zuko's calm heartbeat and slow breathing that there was no lie to be detected in his statement. "Fine then. What's it from?"

"Be patient will you?" Zuko said, chuckling as he reached for something in the pocket of his robes.

When he had found what he was looking for and pulled out a small object, he took his scarred hand out of Toph's and handed her a box. The blind Earthbender felt the box in her hands, fiddling with a ribbon tied around it, reminding her of when she used to wrap bandages around Zuko's fresh scars, as she inhaled the fresh air. She and Zuko were standing outside in the Royal gardens of the Fire Nation Palace, with the wind flying through their dark hair and robes and sunset nearing. Zuko had brought her out here and made her feel his latest scar, the first scar he had had in a year. She opened the box after pulling at the ribbon, and her fingers brushed over something cold and slightly sharp as she tried to feel the contents of the tiny container.

Suddenly, she felt Zuko shift positions before she found him kneeling on one knee before her, taking the box from her hand and pulling out the ring inside.

"Zuko," Toph breathed.

Said Firebender smiled as he took her hand into his and played with the ring in his other hand. "I spent a great deal making you this ring with my own hands. I know you don't like these fancy things much, but this is traditional. I got this scar from trying to cut a ruby and shape a gold band, not from clumsily leaving my hand unguarded to a rebel's sword. So Toph Bei Fong, marry me and I will never get a scar again."

Toph smiled and bit her lip, unable to find the right words. So instead, she just nodded, and Zuko chuckled. He slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her hand before standing up to kiss her properly. As Zuko wrapped his arms around her waist, Toph placed her hands on his cheeks, feeling the large scar on the side of his face with her right hand. She smiled in their kiss, remembering when she had asked him about his scar and how he had told her everything. It was not as bad as everyone had made it out to be, she had thought. Behind all the rough and burnt skin was Zuko's story, and she whenever she touched his scar she believed it almost recounted the struggles and lessons the young man had to go through to learn who he was and what he wanted, and with just that one touch.

Suddenly Toph pushed Zuko back just as a knife flew past them, where they had just been before. Toph's bare feet shifted angles on the ground as Zuko dropped into a defensive stance. A dozen figures cloaked in black appeared on the roofs of the surrounding buildings of the Palace, all intruders jumping onto the ground and closing in on the two benders.

"Who?" Toph asked, assuming her old stance.

The strangers said nothing as some wielded their swords around them menacingly while others ignited their hands in a wreath of fire.

"Rebels," Zuko growled.

Toph smirked. "I swear if you don't back off, I will give every one of you the number of scars Zuko's gotten from fighting you, and right now, I'm counting thirty-one."

Zuko seemed surprised. "You actually keep count?"

"Of course," Toph answered, stomping her foot as a stalagmite erupted from its place in the earth under one of the rebels, painfully stabbing the unfortunate victim in the back. "That's one scar, and thirty to go on you. Stand back, Zuko, and watch as I give them one hell of a fight!"

And she did, stating where each scar she inflicted was supposed to be originally on Zuko, and how Zuko had got it.

* * *

**So yeah, Toko Week was over ages ago, but only now do I end this story :)**

**Review!**

**Happy Days**

**TezTra**


End file.
